When Dimensions Collide
by Poruporusama
Summary: This is what happens when your stories each take a life of their own. The Protagonists of almost all of my stories come together to fight in one massive war against all of their enemies. New Protagonists, old protagonists, and ones from discontinued stories, even stories never before seen, never written yet or ever will be, even oneshots. MASSIVE CROSSOVER SPOILERS
1. The Meeting Part 1

3rd POV  
A boy with sea green eyes slowly awoke.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but his friends in the world that he saved numerous times know him as Percy Jackson.

Several other people awoke around him.

One of them was a man named Booker DeWitt but few know him as Kanji Tatsumi.

Another was a man by the name of Jack Walters, though, instead of his usual dark brown eyes he had crimson red sharingan eyes.

Another was a teen by the name of Sasuke Izanagi Narukami, he was wearing his usual Yasogami High jacket.

Next to him appeared to be another Sasuke but this one was wearing a blue jacket.  
In fact there were several.

One had a red diamond where his heart is.

Another was wearing a purple vector suit.

One was wearing a school uniform and a black bracelet.

A Naruto woke up, but he was wearing a Gryffondor robe and was holding a wand.

One Naruto woke up but he was looking more fox than human.

A female Naruto wearing an Ouran High School outfit awoke.

Next to her, a Sasuke wearing the same outfit awoke.

A teen a little younger than Sasuke awoke, he looked like he could be his little brother, his name was Garrett Uchiha.

Next to him was a boy wearing a red and black school uniform this boy was Garrett Lynch but to his fellow nations he is General Winter and the Holy Roman Empire.

There was a man with brown hair and a curl, he was wearing a similar red and black uniform, this man was Italian Empire, a twisted version of Italy.

A Naruto with a black and tinted gold morpher awoke.

A Sasuke with a green flip phone like morpher awoke.

One Naruto was wearing a white Turbo Morpher.

A Sasuke with a green shark like morpher awoke.

There was a Sasuke with a black digivice.

A Naruto with a red fox version of Frostmourne on his back and glowing red eyes awoke.

There was a Naruto wearing a hoodie that was black on the left side and white on the right side.

There was a Sasuke with a similar hoodie but the black side seems to have been spray painted white.

There was a Sasuke wearing a tattered akatsuki robe, it's become more like a cloak, he had a mechanical looking sword with a green symbol near the hilt strapped to his leg; he had a scar running along his cheek, he also had a burn on the side of his neck opposite to his curse mark.

Three people were standing, waiting for them.

A teen wearing a red coat, and orange tinted glasses smirked.

"Finally, you guys are awake, I was about ready to shoot you."

He cackled to himself.

A Sasuke with a massive sword strapped to his back shook his head.

"Whatever, it'd be just a nuisance anyways. Oi dobe you gonna say anyth-"

The third person was a Naruto that had a morpher that was gold and tinted black.

He glared at Sasuke with blood red Sharingan eyes, his face covered in markings from the curse mark.

"Shut the fuck up, you loser."

The Sasuke with big sword grabbed the Naruto's collar.

"You gonna make me, you piece of shit?"

His own curse mark flaring.

The Naruto leaned and they proceeded to make out violently.

Everyone but the Naruko sweat dropped.

The Naruko 'dawww'd and she smiled to herself.

"I ship it."

The Sasuke with the tattered cloak sat up.

"Are you two gonna keep making out or are you gonna tell us why we're here."

The Sasuke with the huge sword pushed Naruto back.

"We don't know either, we just know, we've been here the longest."

Suddenly, there was a big explosion, knocking them all into a city street.

They groaned and looked up to see an army.

Monokumas, Grimm, Piranhatrons, Putrids, Shadows, Tyrannodrones, thugs, Legion Demons, feral monsters, and corrupted gems stood before them.

Alucard smirked.

"Looks like we've got company."

The all stood.

"Ready guys?"

The Sasuke with the huge sword (Soul) asked.

"Ready!"

Everyone responded.

Soul pulled out his massive sword.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

He shouted, as the massive blade disintegrated and was replaced by black blood, becoming a very long katana.

Booker was surrounded by a blue ring and held out his hand as a blue card fell from the heavens and he swung his arm.

"PERSONA! GO TAKE MIKAZUTCHI!"

A massive black colored humanoid with a skeleton painted on its front and back holding a massive lightning bolt appeared.

The Sasuke wearing the Yasogami High School Uniform (Izanagi) was surrounded by a red ring and held out his hand, crushing a card.

"PERSONA! GO MAGATSU IZANAGI!"

He held his arms out.

"FUSION!"

He began to fuse with his Persona, wearing its armor and wielding its weapon.

The Sasuke wearing the blue coat (Vivaldi) was surrounded by a red ring and a card flew to his hand and he crushed it.

"PERSONA! GO! HANZO!"

He began to fuse with his Persona.

He looked exactly like the Persona except his clothes were blue, his left eye was glowing blue and he wore a gaster blaster headdress.

The Sasuke with the red diamond in his heart (Red Diamond) was surrounded by a red ring and he crushed his card.

"PERONA! GO! SOLAR AQUARION!"

"MERGE FORM GENESIS! GO! AQUARION!"

He began to fuse with it and he was surrounded by a red ball of light.

He became taller, his skin became taller, his hips wider, and his hair became an afro and he his chest grew, becoming a girl.

"STAR GARNET!"

Jack Walters activates his Sharingan and he pulls out his pistol.

"Go... Susano'o.."

He was surrounded by his Susano'o which was a Lovecraftean horror, looking like some kind of Cthulhu monster.

Garrett Lynch (Lynch) Pulled out a hunting knife, and his left eye turned a solid red and the right turns a solid purple.

Garrett Uchiha (Uchiha) activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"GO! SUANO'O!"

His Onyx black Lich-like Susano'o surrounds him.

Alucard grins and pulls out his huge pistols and moves his arms in an upside down cross position.

"In the name of my father, pure souls of the living shall be banished into eternal damnation, amen!"

The Naruto wearing the robe (Lion) held out his wand at the ready.

The Sasuke wearing the vector suit (Talon) held out his hand.

"PERSONA! GO! AQUARION!"

His Persona appeared.

"MERGE FORM BIO-GENESIS! GO! AQUARION!"

The Aquarion's armor turned black and purple and began to fuse with him and he head black colored wings and instead of the halo like headdress at the top he had purple horns.

"AQUARION SHADE!"

The Sasuke with the black bracelet squeezed (Satsuki) his fist and the black bracelet began to glow.

He began to transform becoming a busty girl, with long black hair, and constant piercing red Sharingan eyes.

She quickly pulled out her katana and it began to glow in a black aura.

The Naruto with the black and white hoodie (Yin) grinned, his left eye becoming a piercing solid red.

"Puhuhuhu~ Time to cause some despair!"

The Sasuke with the paint white hoodie closed his eyes and and his hair turned white and he opened his eyes, they were a shining red.

"I must believe in hope! I must! For Naegi! For my friends!"

The Naruto with the red Frostmourne grinned and chuckled, his voice echoing.

He unsheathed his blade.

"Frostmourne hungers."

The Naruko wearing the Ouran uniform smirked and slammed her fists together, activating her Kurami bijuu cloak.

The Sasuke wearing the Ouran (Ouran) uniform cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance, activating his Sharingan.

The Sasuke with the tattered akatsuki robe (RWBY) sighed and pulled out the small green sword and looked at it.

"Are you ready, Penny?"

He quickly pulled out his katana in its sheath and pushed a button on both and the began to fuse, becoming a shotgun with a green blade sticking out the bottom.

His curse mark began to spread and the veins around his eyes began to become visible and the skin around the veins became black and he had a black diamond on his forehead and the whites of his eyes turned black.

The Naruto that is more fox than human (Hero109) began to glow, having something similar to a Kurama bijuu cloak but he completely became a flaming fox with nine tails.

Italian Empire smirked and pulled out a black pistol, getting ready, although he licked his lips, glancing over at Lynch.

Everyone with a morpher held them up and shouted.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

The Naruto with the white Turbo morpher (White Maelstrom) held his key up.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO! WHITE MAELSTROM TURBO POWER!"

He was wearing his white ranger outfit.

"WHITE MAELSTROM TURBO RANGER!"

The Sasuke with the green flip phone (Snake) flipped his phone open.

"WILD ACCESS! HA!"

He began to morph and wore a green wild force ranger outfit.

"SLITHERING LIKE A SNAKE! GREEN WILD FORCE RANGER!"

The Sasuke with the green shark (Shark) like morpher smirked.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!"

"Megalodon power!"

He wore a green-brown shark ranger outfit.

The Naruto with the gold and black tinted morpher (Gold) smirked and opened his morpher.

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

He wore a black mystic force ranger suit that had curled spike shoulder pads, and he had spikes going up his arms.

"BLACK MYSTIC RANGER!"

The Naruto with the black and tinted gold (Black) held out his morpher.

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

He wore a similar outfit to Gold but his did not have the spikes, instead he had a purple cape with black flames at the bottom.

"DESTRUCTIVE AS DARKNESS! BLACK MYSTIC RANGER!"

Percy pulled out a pen and he clicked it and it became a long celestial bronze sword.

The Sasuke with the black digivice (Digidestined) held out his hand and it became surrounded by data and he swung it toward the digivice.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

He was surrounded by a light.

"INFERMON FIGHTER MODE!"

The light disappeared and his appearance resembled Infermon, except it was more like armor on a gray skinned warrior, wearing an Infermon mask.


	2. The Meeting Part 2

Before anyone could do anything there was another explosion.  
They all heard another Naruto shouting (Saiyan).  
"KAIO-KEN!"  
In the background closer to the voice, a Naruto said (Slifer Red),  
"Kaio-what?"  
When the dust cleared, a Naruto with black hair wearing orange and blue was revealed with a red aura around him.

There was another group on the other side, and they were surrounded by Hollows, androids, Ex-cons, Mini titans, homunculi, digimon, zombies, changelings, white Zetsu, Roman monsters, Kronos, Gaia, shadow angels, and white kampfer.

There was a Naruto wearing a black and white robe, with a green hilt katana at his waist (Reaper).

"Bankai... Daikonran Yomi."

He quickly unsheathed his blade, revealing a glowing green edge.

He twirled it and shouted.

"RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!"

The blade became surrounded in an aura of a green dragon.

A Naruko with a strange bracelet with a red eye like gem in the center (Witchblade) grinned, licking her lips.

The gem began to glow and her clothes disappeared, her chest, hip, and butt size increased, suddenly skimpy armor covered her breasts, butt, and crotch areas.

The whites of her eyes turned black, and her hair turned red.

Some of her whisker marks were covered by red crescent marks.

A Naruto wearing 3D gear smirked (Titan), and bit his thumb and suddenly became a very large titan with a skeletal fox head and 9 bone tails.

There was a black pony with a mane resembling Sasuke's hair (Midnight Sharingan), it had red eyes and a red tarot card cutie mark, and black wings.

It became surrounded by a red circle and a card flew down.

"PERSONA!"

It swung its hoof and crushed the card.

"GO AQUARION!"

An Aquarion appeared behind him and he began to fuse with the persona.

Blue armor covered him and he grew taller and grew a long blue horn.

"NIGHTMARE - MARS!"

Slifer Red smirked and pushed a button on his duel disk, and pulled a card from his deck.

"GO! TAILED BEAST #9 - KURAMA!"

An armored version of Kurama appeared in front of him growling.

There was a Naruto wearing a torn up school uniform (Dead End), wielding a katana and a pistol standing next to a busty girl also wielding a katana named Saeko.

The two got into a fighting stance, unsheathing their swords.

There was Ruby Rose -Volume 4, there as well.

Her eyes widened seeing the grimm and dashed with her semblance, standing right next to Sasuke(RWBY).

Ruby glanced over at him.

He smirked, "Ready Ruby?"

She nodded.

There was a Naruto holding a golden hexigon (Renkin).

"GOLD KAKUGANE! BUSO RENKIN!"

He was surrounded by a golden light and his arm became a golden blade and his other arm became a golden shield.

"Golden Knight!"

There was a Naruto with a golden digivice (Digisquad).

He held out his digivice and a Gabumon and Agumon appeared.

He held out his fist and it glowed with a glowing light.

"DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!"

"AGUMON-"

"GABUMON-"

"-TRIPLE WARP DIGIVOLVE TO-"

"-WARGREYMON X!"

"METALGARURUMON X!"

Suddenly, Digisquad held a blue card.

"DIGIMODIFY! BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"WARGREYMON X/METALGARURUMON X BIOMERGE TO-"

Digisquad, Wargerymon X, and Metalgarurumon X began to merge to form-

"OMNIMON X!"

Saiyan squeezed his fists and shouted loudly.

"HAAAAAAAAH!"

The ground cracked under him and he was surrounded by a golden aura, his hair turning gold and his eyes a greenish blue color.

There was another explosion.

Out came some similar and familiar faces.

Germany, America, Italy, England, Scotland, Russia, Prussia, Belarus, Ireland, Ukraine, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Japan, Greece, China, The Baltics, Hungary, and Canada.

The 2Ps were there.

The Nyotalias were there.

The Akatsuki were there.

Maka and Soul were there.

The original digidestined were there.

Goku and Vegeta were there.

The Mane Six were there.

Jaden Yuki was there.

The gods were there.

Harry Potter was there.

Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, Teddie, and even Adachi were there.

The Alliance and the Horde were there.

Makoto Naegi, and the Future Foundation were there.

Hajime Hinata and the former remnants of despair were there.

The Host Club was there.

Seras Victoria was there.

The rest of Team RWBYS and Team JNPR were there.

Sans, Papyrus, Asriel, Asgore, Undyne, and Toriel were there.

Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems were there.

Moka Akashiya was there.

Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonia, and Mighty Ray were there.

Slowly, Canada took off his glasses.

He did not stutter, though he was still rather quiet.

"Now..

Let us begin..

WORLD

WAR

III"


	3. AN

Just to let everyone know, the next chapter, because of the massive cast we have, will probably take me at least a month to type, plus two weeks from last Monday, I will be getting my wisdom teeth pulled and will be out of commission for at least a week.


	4. The Fight Part 1

**I'M FALLING DOWN INTO MY SHADOW FAILING TO CONTROL MY BREATH AS I EMBRACE THE DEADLY NIGHT.**

Sasuke(Soul) dashed forward, swinging his sword at some of the Monokumas, slashing left and right.

 **IF YOU ARE SCARED NEVER SHOW IT IN YOUR EYES NEAR THOSE PUMPKIN CARRIAGES**

One lunged at him and he dashed out of the way.

 **CUZ ALL THE WITCHES SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR LIES.**

 **SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS, YEAH. BABY.**

His blade began to glow.

 **I'LL STILL BE THERE IF IT'S A NIGHTMARE.**

"MEISTER HUNTER!"

He swung, cutting a few in half.

 **FAIRY BLUE FOR YOU I'D STEAL THE STARS AND LAY THEM AT OUR FEET SO WE COULD OWN THE NIGHT.** **BLACK PAPER MOON.**

"Maka!"

He shouts, as the Meister was right next to him, swinging her partner, Soul, in his scythe form at some of the Monokumas.

 **I WILL BE THE LIGHT BELIEVE IN ME**

Sasuke jumped up off Maka's shoulders, slashing the heads of some of them.

 **WHEN YOU'RE LOST HERE I AM FOREVER WITH YOUR SOUL**

His blade began to glow, becoming multicolored.

So did the scythe Maka was weilding, and it became huge.

 **LOOK ABOVE CUZ YOU BELONG UP THERE**

"GOD/KISHIN HUNTER!"

 **BESIDE THE SHINING MOON**

The obliterated a group of Monokumas.

Booker ran forward, pulling out his trusty shotgun.

His Persona began attacking a few Shadows as he fired shots at the Shadows.

Kanji was at Booker's back, grinning, holding a folding chair.

 **WE'RE ALL TRAPPED IN A MAZE OF RELATIONSHIPS**

"Heh! This brings me back!"

 **LIFE GOES ON WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Izanagi smirked, swinging his red sword at a few of them.

"You're tellin' me! Kanji duck!"

 **I SWIM IN THE SEA OF THE UNCONSCIOUS**

Booker and Kanji ducked just in time to dodge a shadow's swing.

The three held out their hands at the shadow, both shouting.

 **I SEARCH FOR YOUR HEART, PURSUING MY TRUE SELF**

"THUNDER REIGN!"

The three of them blasted the shadow with a massive bolt of electricity damage.

(Play Megalotrousle)

Vivaldi smiled slightly, closing his eyes.

"It's good to see you again Sans, you too Papyrus."

He said to the skeleton that appeared behind him, with Papyrus right next to him.

Sans grinned his usual grin, his eye glowing blue.

"You too, kid."

"It is good to see you too hu-man. However... I wish it were on better circumstances, nyeh."

Papyrus looked down then up at their enemies, his eye the opposite of Sans's glowing orange.

Vivaldi's smile became a smirk, his eye glowing blue, as they became surrounded by corrupted gems.

Papyrus's hand began to glow orange and he shot orange bones at some of them, impaling them.

Sans held out his hand and a gaster blaster appeared, obliterating some.

Vivaldi pulled out his bow and his arm began to glow blue.

"LET THE DRAGON CONSUME YOU!"

He fired the arrow and the arrow quickly became two giant blue energy dragons with gaster blaster heads barreling towards the corrupted gems.

Vivaldi reverted back to his normal form and then crushed another card.

"Persona! Go! Genji!"

He began to fuse with the persona, gaining the same armor except all of the green was replaced with orange, minus the mask, wearing a skull helm instead, and his other eye was glowing orange.

He pulled out the blade at his side.

He twirled it has he became surrounded by a glowing orange dragon.

"THE DRAGON BECOMES ME!"

He swung his sword and dashed forwards, slicing the heads and bodies of the corrupted gems.

The dragons obliterated the corrupted gems.

(Play Let's Just Live (RWBY Volume 4 Opening Extended) on Youtube)

The rest of team RWBYS and team JNPR dashed over next to Ruby and Sasuke(RWBY).

Ruby pointed at the Grimm.

"FREEZERBURN!"

She shouted as Weiss slammed her weapon into the ground freezing the ground and Yang jumped up slamming her robotic fist into the ground, making a mist like fog.

In the mist Ruby shouted.

"MONOCHROME!"

Weiss used her glyphs under Blake and Blake's body glowed and she dashed forward, slashing Grimm apart very fast.

"LADYBUG!"

Ruby used her semblance almost flying towards them like a torpedo joining Blake in slashing the grimm.

"WHITEROSE!"

Weiss jumped in front of Ruby creating a Blue glyph.

Ruby quickly loaded Fire Dust crystals and fired.

The shot flew through the glyph creating a frost-fire shot.

Shooting the grimm with ice shards then igniting them with the fire dust.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Blake threw her weapon to Sasuke(RWBY) and he caught it, one end.

The middle like a slingshot, Yang jumped on it and was flung in the midst of the Grimm, her hair burning and her eyes a bright red, slamming her fist into the ground, creating a shock-wave.

"ENABLER"

Ruby flew using her semblance, picking up Yang and they spun in a red and yellow torpedo.

Yang held her arm out firing shots in all directions, and Ruby held her scythe out, slashing in all directions.

The two separated, leaving Yang in the midst of the Grimm.

"RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

Sasuke jumped into the fray, leaving a crater where he stood, fist bumping Yang.

Sasuke's sharingan began to spin as an aura of lightning chakra surrounded their fists.

Sasuke's aura of lightning morphed into the shape of Yang's Ember Celica.

After a second, that aura of lightning turned black.

They dashed forward punching and blocking and shooting black lightning shots at grimm.

Suddenly, Yang dashed out.

"NIGRUM INFERNUM!"

Blake jumped in and jumped off of Sasuke's shoulders and tossed her weapon down to him as he shot grimm in front of them and threw her weapon back to her when she landed.

But before he tossed her weapon back, it began to glow with a black lightning aura and black flames surrounded her blade.

He was holding a black lightning and black flame replica of Gambol Shroud.

He swung it in its sword mode.

The two were slashing at the grimm.

They dashed off of each other slashing at the grimm and Blake jumped out.

"BLACK ROSE DRAGON!"

Ruby dashed in and grabbed Sasuke, they spun like a black and red torpedo.

Sasuke's hand like wings grew and his bijuu cloak glowed.

Sasuke fired his shot gun at the grimm as they spun, while Ruby slashed her scythe.

They stopped in the middle and they stood there held close.

Sasuke leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Ready partner?"

Ruby's eyes glowed silver and Sasuke's eye glowed red.

She grinned.

"Yes."

"Good Answer."

He pulled away and pulled a black lightning version of Crescent Rose.

Sasuke lost one of his tails and some of his aura surrounded Ruby, giving her one tail.

They dashed forward and swung their scythes, shouting.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: TWIN BIJUU CRESCENT ROSES!"

They swung hard, releasing a slash like shockwave of black lightning.

Ruby dashed out.

"BLACK FROST!"

Weiss jumped over and landed, her back towards Sasuke.

A huge glyph appeared in front of her, summoning a giant blue and white suit of armor.

Sasuke grinned and his Sharingan-Rinnegan eye spun fast.

A huge black glyph appeared in front of him.


	5. The Fight Part 2

A huge black glyph appeared in front of him.

He squeezed his fists tight.

A massive glowing black and purple snake appeared.

Their summons lunge forwards, destroying grimm left and right.

They turned and their eyes widened and they looked up.

"That's... a big Ursa..."

The colossal Ursa swung its claw down, knocking away both teens' summons.

They dashed back just as another claw swung down.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Weiss and dashed as the Ursa swiped towards them.

Sasuke made hand signs.

"Earth style: Rock Wall!"

A large rock wall stood between the two and the Ursa.

But, the Ursa swung its huge claw, smashing the rock.

"Ice style: Ice wall!"

A large wall of ice stood between them.

And again, the Ursa destroyed it with its huge claw.

The ground shook underneath them as they saw, strange creatures surrounding them as well as the grimm.

Orcs.

The rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR began fighting both grimm and Orcs.

Sasuke made hand signs and shot fireballs at the Ursa, whilst trying to dodge the Orcs and Grimm.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

The balls of fire did nothing to the Ursa, except maybe annoy it.

Jaune was slashing orcs down left and right.

Nora was smashing grimm with her hammer.

Ren was shooting orcs.

Pyrrha slashing at grimm.

Sasuke dashed out of the way of the Ursa's claw.

He flashed through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"

He shot blasts of fire at it with his hands.

It growled and swatted him away.

Ruby dashed and flew over, picking Sasuke up and pulled him away from another swipe of the claw.

Sasuke locked blades with a heavily armored orc as the Ursa made its way closer to them.

"Fuck! There's so many of them!"

The boy shouted.

"We're being overrun!"

Ruby shouted.

Sasuke looked up to see a portal opening above the Ursa.

(Play The Bridge of Khazad Dum)

"ARAAAAGOOOOOOOORRRNNN!"

A person shouted as they flew down, unsheathing a very long sword.

He wore armor, his chest piece had a picture of a white tree on it.

He had long blond shoulder-length hair.

He had a blond mustache and a bit of a beard growing.

He slammed down as he fell, stabbing the Ursa's left shoulder.

He quickly pulled out of the Ursa and jumped back on either side of Sasuke.

The teen's eyes were wide.

"Who are you?"

The blonde smirked.

"Are you frightened?"

Sasuke stared.

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough...teme..."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he squinted, seeing very light, faded whisker marks on the man's cheeks.

"Naruto?"

The man with the white tree chest armor smiled (King of Gondor).

The massive Ursa roared and charged forward at them.

The King of Gondor sighed, holding his long blade, Anduril, in his right hand.

"It's been a long time since I've had to do this..."

The King's necklace, the Evenstar, glowed a bright white light.

The light began to cover his body.

"My body shines bright with the light of the Evenstar!"

His body was covered with a shining white Bijuu cloak.

The Bijuu Cloak was more like armor, a crown, and a cape.

The King of Gondor dashed forwards, his blade imbued with the light of the Evenstar.

"Return to the shadow!"

He swung hard, slashing at the Ursa.

"BIJUU BLADE: FLAME OF THE WEST!"

He cut clean through the Ursa.

It was stopped, standing there.

The king slid his blade back into it's sheathe.

The moment the hilt touched the sheathe, the Ursa began to burn away in a blinding white blaze.

The King of Gondor turned and faced Sasuke, and team RWBYS.

He turned seeing everyone, he saw bodies, some of their allies were dead.

They were being overrun.

They needed to get away and regroup.

"FALL BACK! FAAAALL BAAAACK!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked around seeing the bodies.

The living retreated, they ran, as far as they could, away from the enemy.

All that was left among the living were:

Sasuke, the rest of team RWBYS, Jaune, Ren, and Nora.

Izanagi.

Naruko.

Vivaldi.

Red Diamond.

The Lich King.

Alucard.

White Maelstrom.

Midnight Sharingan.

And finally, The King of Gondor.

All except for The Lich King, Alucard, and The King of Gondor were mourning the dead, crying, fearful, or on the brink of tears.

Alucard tipped his hat, covering his eyes.

The Lich king turn his head away from everyone.

Even they mourned the dead.

 **When it feels like there's nothing worth living for.**

 **Everything is broken.**

 **The light's not there anymore.**

The King of Gondor looked around at everyone's faces.

 **And the Story takes an unexpected turn.**

 **A friend is suddenly gone.**

He looked back towards their enemy along the horizon, they were slowly making their way towards them.

 **We can cry our eyes away**

 **But if they were here they'd say**

The King of Gondor looked towards the sky.

"Aragorn... what would you do. What would you say?"

His eyes then widened remembering something he said, in their last assault on Sauron.

 **Go Forward**

 **You must keep moving on.**

"Hold your ground..."

They all blinked their tears away and looked at or up at the blond.

"Sons and daughters of Gondor, of Konoha, my brothers and sisters."

They stared at him, listening.

He looked from person to person.

"I see in your eyes, the same sadness and fear that would take the heart of me."

Ruby shivered, he was right, she was scared.

"A day may come, when the courage of Men fails. When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship."

Some of them began to look down.

"But it is not this day!"

They looked back up at him.

"An hour of wolves, and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down!"

The King of Gondor squeezed Anduril tight in its sheathe.

"But it is not this day! This day we fight!"

Their expressions began to harden.

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth."

He unsheathed Anduril and held it up high.

"I bid you STAND! MEN OF THE WEST!"

They all stood, cheering, pulling their weapons out.

The King of Gondor turned to Sasuke.

"Do not lose faith yet, Sasuke Uchiha."

He said to him.

In that instant Sasuke could truly feel how different this Naruto was to the one he knew.

Sasuke dropped to his knees.

"I will follow you my brother... My captain... My king..."

The King of Gondor placed a hand on the young huntsman's cheek.

"Rise... Noble Shinobi of Konoha."

The Raven haired boy shook his head.

"I'm not a shinobi."

He looked over at Ruby.

"I'm a Huntsman of Team RWBYS."

The Lich King cleared his throat and walked towards the King of Gondor.

He bent down on one knee.

"If by my life or death I can protect you. I will. You have my sword."

Vivaldi walked forward, and knelt.

"And you have my bow."

Izanagi knelt down and looked up at him.

"And my Personas."

Alucard walked towards him.

"You carry the fate of us all young one."

"I am not a young one. I am of the Dunedain. I am 87."

Sasuke turned to Ruby.

"Ruby if we don't get through this. I just want to let you know."

Ruby tilted her head.

"I love you."

 **LET'S JUST LIVE**

Ruby's eyes widened and she blushed.

 **JUST ONE DAY LET'S FORGET ABOUT OUR PROBLEMS!**

 **LET'S FALL IN LOVE WITH LIFE AND JUST BE FREE!**

Ruby looked up at him.

"I love you too Sasuke."

 **THE SUN WILL NEVER FADE**

Yang smiled.

"Aw aren't they cute together?"

Sasuke and Ruby leaned in, kissing.

"HEY WAIT THAT'S MY BABY SISTER!"

 **THE NIGHT WON'T STEAL OUR DAY!**

Blake grabbed Yang's cheeks and turned her towards her.

"Shut up and kiss me, you blonde idiot."

She leaned in kissing the blonde.

Nora looked up at Ren.

"Ren I-"

Ren placed a finger on her lips and then leaned in, kissing her.

 **LET'S DANCE AND LAUGH AND LOVE**

 **AND LET'S JUST LIVE!**


End file.
